Numbers
The flames faded away and revealed Akuma unharmed with a smile on his face, nothing remained of his former opponent. Akuma's flesh began to dissolve into black smoke and merge withthe blade he held revealing Zukia underneath the smoke. Zukia looked at his zanpakuto and said "thanks". He proceeded to walk out of the charred room and down the hallway. Upon walking close to the end he saw two familiar face to greet him. "Long time no see Zukia" said Hide with half a smile. "You seem tired Zukia, don'ttell me that Vampiro guy gave you a hard time" laughed Michio. Zukia sighed and shook his head at both of them, "both of you are something else. But it seems like you did a good job healing Hide eh Michio?" Michio gave a warm smile and so did Hide which shocked both captains. "So how did you defeat that ass hole?" asked Zukia. "You would know if you actually stayed and watched, but you had to just up and leave me and Umi with nothing but a dopple ganger made of sand" said Michio sarcasticly. Zukia just fell silent upon hearing Umi's name. "Zukia, she is fine she went back to the Soul Society after I beat Asesino." revealed Michio. "So how did you kill that bastard? You never told us." asked the previously quiet Hide. Michio calmly stated not to worry as the Orochi took care of him". Hide stuck her tounge out in disgust, "Not that damn snake pet you keep for your Bankai. How do you store that thing in your stomach?". Michio just looked at her causing Hide to revoke her question, but she imagined the last time she saw Michio's Bankai and merely shuddered at the thought. Michio looked at Zukia and gave him a serious look, "They have Keiji and Ren down there in the throne room. As much as you hate him you have to save him" said Michio calmly. There was a moment of silence but it was broken by foot steps coming from fown the hall. "All three of you are most impressive, you truly want to reach your goal don't you" said the man who appeared before them. The man walked past them towards a large black door at the end of the hall. "Adelio cast a Kido on his throne room to hide himself just in case you all succeeded. The man drew his sword and slashed down on the door revealing a elaborately designed white door. The man turned towards the captain and gave them a look before walking past them. As he walked away he gave some words of advice. "You three are strong but Adelio has ancient power, if you want to win you're going to need more than sheer power. Whatever you do don't let him fufill his goal or all of us will regret it". "Hide stepped toward the man, "Why are you helping us? Answer me!" bellowed Hide. The man gave no response and continued to walk. Hide was about to give chase but Michio held her back. "Let him go Hide, he is on our side" said Zukia softly. Hide shook free of Michio's grip and looked on at the man dissapearing. "When you succeed captains remember that the Novena Espada helped you, Severino Corbusier" he said, he then dissapeared. The captains paused for a moment wondering what exactly just happened bu they quickly regained their compusere. They all look at each other and nodded. "Its time" they said in tandem. Facing the door they took a deep breath, all three of them began to push the door open to the throne room. As the room opened to them they gasped at what they saw. Back in Soul Society the doctors of the 4th Division hospital is franticly rush about; papers flew in every direction as nurses and doctors continued to crash into each other. In the back of the hospital two patients shared a room, their beds facing an open window. "Damn we took a beating" said Ren from his bed, almost all of his bones were broken. "Hell yea we did" replied Mizuki, "we just can't catch a break. Suddenly a woman walked into the room. Both Ren and Mizuki turned to see Ursa standing there, flowers in hand. "Both of you are idiots you know that right?" she said sarcasticly. Both sighed, "You cant ever be nice to use can you Ursa, you're in bitch mode 24/7" said Ren. Expecting her to be angry Ren prepared for the worse but silently she remained calm. Ursa stared out the window and so did Mizuki. Ren was puzzled but looked out the window at the big blue sky. "You seemed worried Ursa" said Mizuki. Ursa looked down at her flowers, "I'm worried about Zukia-sama" sobbed URsa, her tears ran down her cheek and soaked her fresh flowers. "Ren turned his head towards her, "something tells me Zukia-sama is alright" smiled Ren. Ursa looked up and smiled too. Mizuki looked at the two and flashed his own smile. [[Cruel Seduction|'Back']]| [[Numbers2|'Forward']] Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters